The Archer and Canary Mages
by Musicman2013
Summary: Inspired by another HP Xover called "The Flash" by robert32514. When a mission goes awry, it leads to the death of Oliver Queen, the "Green Arrow". Dinah Lance, the "Black Canary", follows soon after. In two separate parts of England, the abillities and memories return to two magical 8 year olds. Harmione, Nice!Dursleys.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is based off the amazing story line of books with questionable canon pairings, Harry Potter. Combined with the comic book series done by DC, Justice League.**

**This is also inspired by a cross-over of Harry Potter and Young Justice called "The Flash" done by robert32514. In it, he takes two characters of the Young Justice universe (yes, the two are paired characters) and has them be reborn as two main characters of the Harry Potter universe. This concept is the basis of my story as well.**

**Here is the break down.**

**When a mission goes awry, it leads to the death of Oliver Queen, the "Green Arrow". Soon after the funeral Dinah Lance, the "Black Canary", takes it the hardest and follows her husband. In two separate parts of England, the abilities and memories appear in two magical 8-year-old's.**

**Seeing as though I am a straight Harmony shipper when it comes to writing Harry Potter Romance fic's, this will have the pairing of Harry and Hermione. This will also involve everyone of the Dursleys being kind to Harry. Another thing you need to know is that both universe's will take place in the year 2012, whether or not the will be on the same plane is questionable.**

**Another thing that I am changing is the city that the Granger Residence. Instead of being in Crawley, Sussex, UK. It will be in a city 6 miles out of Surrey called Great Bookham. That way when the two reborn heroes meet, they can be somewhat close by instead of being 35 miles away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Harry Potter, Justice League, or the main idea of the plot. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publishing company Bloomsbury. Justice League belongs to DC Comics and its creators Grant Morrison, Brad Meltzer, Gardner Fox, and Mike Sedowsky. The original idea belongs to robert32514.**

* * *

_3rd POV_

Another enemy has popped up on the radar on the Justice League. This time, his purpose is simple, eliminate the league one member at a time. The enemy that is one that both the Dark Knight of Gotham and the Emerald Archer of Star City know all to well, a member of the League of Assassins named Merlyn. Batman knew him for the reasons of nearly being skewered by him. The Green Arrow knew him because he was the one who saved Batman from the fate of said impalement from a arrow.

Now Merlyn is on a mission to continue where he left off. After a few hours of searching, they found him. He is being located . . . ironically in Star City. To counter the threat, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Black Lightning fought on the roof of a build.

After a few hours of fighting, a weakened Black Lighting was able to defeat the Dark Archer and drive him out.

It was another win for the heroes of the Justice League. But unfortunately it came with a price. The price was that of a Emerald Archer in critical condition and having a bleak look of coming back from it.

After a few hour of being in the ER of the Watchtower, the lights of Oliver Queen were dimming and fast. Next to him is the black clad female of his wife Dinah Laurel Queen nee Lance, the Black Canary. The both of them were not holding up to the news at all. As Oliver was fading, Dinah was in both tears and fear. After being married for a second time, she once again was going to be a widow. This time, she feels she wont be coming back from the loss.

"Dinah . . . " She hears her husband whisper softly, "I'm sorry . . ."

"No, no, no, no." She replies hurriedly while grabbing his hand, "You will come through this, and you will come back to me."

In response to this, he gives a weak smile and replies with, "I don't think so hon." As he finished the phrase, he coughed heavily and all the monitors started to be beep quicker, "Just know that I am sorry . . . and that I . . . love you . . ." As he let out one last breath, the heart monitor let out a single tone, signifying that the Green Arrow is dead.

"Oliver?" She yelled out to the still body while shaking the hand that went limp in her own, "Ollie?!" Nothing, "No! Don't leave me! OLLIE!" The more she tried the more it became useless. In the end she, collapsed on the body and cried. She cried in signifying that she is, once again, all alone.

A week later, both relatives and friends were there to pay their last respects for the fallen hero. Felicity Smoak and John Diggle had the feeling of losing a sibling and brother in arms, for Diggle, it was the second time that it has happened, the first was his own brother. Roy Harper, the Red Arrow, lost the only father that he grew up with the most. The one that trumped them all was that of newly widowed Dinah Laurel Lance, she lost her lover, partner, and friend.

In the three weeks that past after the funeral, everyone went back to their business with a little bit of sadness hanging on their head.

Dinah on the other hand never was the same. She felt as if nothing was ever the same after Oliver died, and the piece of him that was merged into her heart was viciously torn out. Regular things like eating and sleeping never were as good as when he was there with her. A week later, she just laid in bed staring in the nothingness of life. Soon all of the main League members were worrying for her health. To try and snap her out of her phase, they bought in her adoptive daughter, Sin.

As she was brought in to the Black Canary quarters, Sin immediately ran to the woman who was a mother to her for most of her life. Unfortunately for Dinah and the League though, She didn't come out of her funk and continued on as she currently is. Sin took the frail canary and held her into her arms, but as the adoptive daughter said soothing words to try and bring her back, the light of Dinah Lance was fading. In a few minutes, the light went out to nothingness, and left a weeping daughter holding the pale and motionless form of the now deceased Dinah Laurel Queen neé Lance.

* * *

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England._

In the bedroom of a one 8-year-old Harry Potter, the memories and abilities of the Emerald Archer started to flow into his mind which was causing shots of pain to arc around in his head in which he was able to go through. Everything from the survival of Starfish island, to the wedding of he and his wife Dinah Lance flowed in. While this is happening the piece of the parasite know as Voldemort was driven out of the lightning bolt scar that is carved out below his hairline.

As he woke up in the morning, he noticed that his eye didn't need his glasses. The newly reborn Oliver Queen looked through the current memories of who he is, where he was, and when it was. When he finished, he raced down to the kitchen and waited for his relatives.

* * *

_Great Bookham, England._

In a house as plain as Number 4 Privet Drive, a young bushy brown haired 8-year-old girl named Hermione Granger started to get the memories and abilities of the Black Canary. Pain shot throughout her mind and forced her to roll with each attack as the memories of being cursed by the Wizard gaining the Canary Cry, adopting Sin, and marring Oliver Queen rushed into her mind.

When she woke up she took in a collection of who she is, where she is, and what time it is. As she finished, she ran down the stairs to meet up with her parents to tell the recent revelation that has come upon her.

* * *

**Alright, that should be good enough for now. Now for a few stuff to add to.**

**The info that most of you see that is based on Merlyn, Dinah Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen came from the DC Wiki of each character.**

**The reason why I choose Green Arrow and Black Canary specifically is the reason of finishing up the 2nd season of my favorite CW TV show on Netflix called Arrow. The reason that I choose the Justice League comics instead of Arrow, is that it fitted more suitably to Oliver and Dinah.**

**Next chapter is going to involve breaking the news of their past life to their parents/guardians, getting equipped to become Green Arrow and Black Canary, and meeting each other.**

**As usual, Follow, Favorite, Review, (switch to Russian accent) And as always, have nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a fair warning for when you follow this story, or any other story for that matter, there is a long period between chapters. The reason for this is that I have the darnedest time finding something that continues on a plot that I have made.**

**Now on to the story notes that you should know.**

**Both the outfits that both Harry as Green Arrow and Hermione as Black Canary use are the ones made for the CW TV show Arrow (The Canary outfit that is going to be used is the Katie Cassidy version from season 3, not the Caity Lotz one in season 2).**

**Reasons for the outfit's is for two things. One is that the comic book ones would look a bit ridiculous on vigilantes that are in their youth. The other is that if you were to embody the idea of Green Arrow or Black Canary, you would want to present yourself in something that is more with the time you are in, instead of something from another era of a different culture.**

**The only thing that is going to be the difference between the two Arrow Black Canary's is the weapon, to which is going to be the sectional staff that is use by the character done by Caity Lotz. The weapon that Katie Cassidy uses is a tonfa, which takes longer to learn. As for the equipment Harry will be using, the smaller arrows on the forearms will be in play, the bow will be the one that is from season 2.**

**The both of them will also be using the voice scramblers that both the vigilantes use in Arrow.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Also I am sorry about the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: DC comics and Bloomsbury Publishing company are the ones that release the original content of the stuff I'm writing this fic for. If they released the names of who works there to the public, you will not find my name in it.**

* * *

_Harry POV_

After learning who these memories and abilities belong to, I put into focus the major memories and events that he has been through. Grew up with the story of Robin Hood, not be too happy with killing anything with the skills he grew up learning, in return he saw the death of his parents from a lion that mauled them and not take the shot to save them, ended up on a island that further advanced his archery skills, became known as a vigilante named Green Arrow, joined a group of heroes like him called the Justice League, marrying the woman of his dreams named Dinah Laurel Lance, the fight against Merlyn, and the final words he said to his wife. Even after his death I still feel the compelling tug of those words to a women that was perfect for him in every way. In the same way, I'm wondering if there is anyone like that for me.

As soon as I hear the foot steps of my relatives come down the stairs and come in the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry." I hear Aunt Petunia say, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, but something happened to me that requires your guy's attention." To this they all did a double take.

We all sat on the couch and I told them the happenings of last night and the knowledge of the person I have learned. At the end of it all, they had the look of taking in a new type of person that I have become.

"Well," My cousin Dudley replied after a few moments of silence, "I think I might have a sparring partner for my boxing."

"Heh." I reply with a chuckle, "I believe you might."

In the past few days of telling my relatives, I gather the materials to continue on the legacy of being Green Arrow. For my bow and arrows, I got a compound bow to shoot and felt as every bit of me as the long bow did and a set of hand-cut carbon steel arrows that were sturdy and strong. After another three days of getting back into shape of accurately shooting I was ready.

For my outfit I decided to get rid of the Robin Hood look and go for something that would work better in concealing my identity. In replacement of a feather hat, I made a green hood that draped over my shoulders and shadowed over the top part of my face, and a eye mask that wrapped around my head, covered my brows, the bridge of my nose and my upper cheek bones. For further concealment, I took a light amount of grease paint and covered my eye lids.

For the rest of my outfit, I bought a set of very light green leather jacket and pants. On my hands were a set of thin gloves that were able to help me shoot my bow and help me in hand-n-hand combat situations. On my back lay a quiver of arrows that were held together by a strap going across my chest. On my fore arms were a set of gauntlets that hold three dart sized arrows that would be useful in sending recorded voice messages. I was also able to by a voice scrambler and set it to make it a dark and low range to hide the sound of my real voice.

After setting together every piece of equipment and clothing, and practicing my bow in the back yard, I put my outfit, threw on my hood, and went on a night patrol on the city.

* * *

_Hermione POV_

I got down to the kitchen and see my parents sitting at the table and enjoying their coffee. I sat at the table and catch the eye of my parents.

"Well good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" My mother asks.

"Fine. But there is something happened that requires you guys to listen."

I started to tell the memories of Dinah Laurel Lance. I told them of when she took the name of Black Canary, the vigorous training of a man named Ted Grant, gaining the ability of the Canary Cry, adopting a young Vietnamese girl named Sin, joining a mass group of superheroes like her called the Justice League, meeting the well known Oliver Queen, marrying the man, the fight against a man named Merlyn, watching her husband die in front of her, hearing his final words before he passed away, the days after of being alone and fading away, hearing the soothing words of her adopted daughter Sin and passing away herself.

I think back to the final words that Oliver Queen said, and hope that there is some one like him in the world for me.

At the end of my tale of memories, along with passing around a box of tissues, my parents take in the revelation that they have heard.

"So what do you intend on doing?"

"If I have not only her memories, I believe I have her abilities as well." I point out, "I think this is telling me that I have to continue on the legacy of the Black Canary. First things first is to prepare."

And prepare I did. I redid all the martial arts that were taught to me by Ted "Wildcat" Grant and got back up to speed.

To be a bit more blended in with the modern day, me and my family bought a black light leather suit and a leather jacket that goes to my ribs. To hide my identity, I bought a long blonde wig to cover up the bushy hair that I am known for, and a black eye mask that covered my brow line, upper cheek bones, temples, and the bridge of my nose. To take extra precautions, we bought a voice scrambler to make sure that no one, not even if it they don't know me, they don't know what my original voice sounds like

After putting on the wig, mask, and suit. I take a 7 sectioned bō staff that splits in the middle to make a pair of escrima sticks, and head out into the night to serve justice.

* * *

_3rd POV_

At a local bank, a set of robbers were pointing guns at the tellers and ordering one them to take them to the vault. As one of the robbers walks in to the vault with a knocked out employee at the entrance, a few of the robbers at the front were pointing down their guns at the tellers and employees of the bank. The rest were roaming the halls making sure no one interrupts their heist.

Down at the entrance, one of the robber's guns was violently thrown out of his hands and sees a green metal arrow laying next to it. He looks to his fellow robbers and see that each of them are tied up with a type of arrow that launches a metal string tying up their legs and hands. A few seconds later he sees a kid in a green get up walk toward him. He throws punch to which he dodges easily, next thing the robber know he is on the ground and tied up.

In the hallways, a black clad girl walks stealthily taking out robbers one by one while on her way to the vault. When she got to the vault she see the knocked out bank employee girl. To this she grits her teeth and heads inside to see a hurriedly moving man scooping stacks of money into a bag.

She clicks on her voice scrambler and says, "You know," To which he turns to see a blonde girl in black, "if you intend on robbing a bank, at least be creative."

He takes out his gun and points it at her. When he does, she splits apart her bō staff and throws one half at the hand that is holding the fire arm. When it hits his fingers, he drops the gun and shakes it to get rid of the pain that he had been inflicted. While he does so, she runs up to him and knocks him out. She takes the bag and toss it on to the top shelf just in case if the robber did wake up, he would have to leave without it. She then grabs the other half of her staff, connects it back together and heads out of the building.

Little did she know that when she was heading in and out of the vault, the person who took out the robbers out in the front of the bank swept through the halls, seeing all the unconscious men on the ground while he heads to the vault. When he sees her come out, he follows her to the roof then shoots an arrow past her head and stick to the ground in front of her.

As she gets to the roof and made her exit out, she stops to the sound of whistle of an object right by her ear and see a arrow embedded in the roof a few feet in front of her.

The one who shot the arrow clicked on his voice scrambler, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" He demanded in a low menacing voice.

She replies with, "Same thing as you I suppose." She turns around and sees another kid no older than herself holding a compound bow and a green hood over his face.

He sees her turn around and see a girl no older than himself in black with platinum blonde hair holding a segmented staff. He ignores that line she spoke, moves forward and continues to hold the arrow at her face, "I asked you who you are. And I wont ask again."

Making the deduction that he might be an ally, she spins her staff till it is parallel to her right arm. bows and says, "Black Canary, at your service!"

At the moment she says her alias, he loosens the notched arrow, puts it back in the quiver, then lowers the bow, nearly dropping it in the process. Then he asks in shock, "Dinah?"

She shoots her head up in confusion, "Now, now, it's rude not tell the other who you are in return."

Keeping his composure, "Green Arrow."

Like him, she almost drops her staff and says in equal shock, "Ollie?"

He takes off his hood, pulls down his eye mask to reveal a raven haired boy. He then clicks off his scrambler, and looks her straight in the eye and replies, "In another life, I was. My name is Harry Potter."

She turns off the scrambler, takes off the wig and mask to reveal a bushy brown haired girl who replies with, "I was know as Dinah as well. Now it's Hermione Granger."

They slowly walked towards each other until they were face to face. At that point they slammed their lips together and shared a kiss that created a bright flash of light coming from their magic. It continued on for several seconds until the need for air came to be.

"I still hold true to my words don't I?" The Emerald Archer asks when they depart from their kiss.

"Yes, you do." The Dark Bird replies. She reapplies her mask and wig as he does the same with his hood, and both flick on their scramblers.

Just as they finished doing so, the rooftop door of the building burst open and several police officers burst through with their guns fixated on them.

"Freeze!" The leader of the group shouted, "Drop the bow and the staff, get on the ground and put your hands on your head!"

With Harry's back to the group of policemen, Hermione looks to the men of the law, then mouths to him, "_Might want to cover your ears._"

To this he drops on to a knee, puts his bow on the ground as the guy says, then clamps his ears.

To this, the leader, to which we shall name Detective Quentin Lance (**No, this is not Dinah Lance's father. It's just meant to be another guy named Quentin Lance, and also be a nod to the character in ****Arrow****.**), says to the girl, "I said drop the staff!"

Hermione then screams out her Canary Cry, causing all the men to drop their guns and clamp their ears and get on a knee to block out the deafening scream. When she stops, Harry grabs his bow, takes a smoke bomb arrow, shoots it behind Hermione, and the both of them make a run for it. Detective Lance, being the first to shake off the affects of the scream, chases after them till he loses them at a corner that turns into an alley. He looks around to see if there's any trace of them, then gets angry when he doesn't. He hears a twang then a whistle go by him and sees an arrow embedded in the ground next to him with a note attached to it. He reads the letter then heads back to his squad.

* * *

A half hour later at the precinct that Detective Lance works at, men were lined up in a circle around the lieutenant who is laying out what the others are to do.

"With all due respect lieutenant." Detective Lance comes into one of the orders of classifying them as criminals, "I would like to point out that these two say that they are anything but criminals."

"How do you know?" The Lieutenant questions.

Lance holds up the note and the arrow it was attached to, up to the crowd of police, "When I lost the two on a chase in the allies," He motions to the arrow, "This whizzed by me with this message," motioning to the note, "Attached to it." He hands the said note to the Lieutenant, "If you would please read it out loud, you will see what I mean."

The man takes the note then reads it out.

_To whomever is reading this letter  
We are not here to harm anyone of this country  
We are here to stop the people that wish to do so to both it and it's citizens  
We do not intend to uphold the law  
For that is the work of the police force  
We are here to be as associates for things that are out of jurisdiction  
from  
Green Arrow  
&amp;_  
_Black Canary_

* * *

**And there you have it. I know that this chapter may have seemed a little rushed, but the truth of it, is that I really didn't put much into how Harry and Hermione would meet.**

**I really hope that you all enjoyed this.**

**Now for the reviews.**

**To Vatsyayana69: Thank you for the praises. To answer your almost unreadable question, you will just have to wait for that answer in a later chapter.**

**To Lyanah: To tell you the truth, I don't read any of the DC comics. All the stuff that you read up on comes from the Wiki's. Like the thing about the defeat of Merlyn by a weakened Black Lightning, that is written in their. As for the thing of having the story continue in the same line as the DC comics, that is a debate that is going back and forth in my head on weather or not it should go into this or on a separate one all together.  
****I am glad to see there is a person that equally loves the Harmione pairing like I do. As for the "open couple" thing. If you are referring to Multi/Harem thing, clear that out of you mind right now because that will not be happening. If you mean something else entirely, leave it in a PM or another review if you wish. I would like to know that way we don't cause confusion.  
****What I would like to know is what is BD comics? I never heard of them.**

**To robert32514: I hope that you will not be disappointed. **

**To OllielovesDinah: Well that's a shame about the HP thing. But none the less, I hope that you enjoy.**

**As for the numbers to alerts and favorites. Wow! You guys beat out my HPxSMITE story in less of the time it took me to publish the second chapter. 45 Follows and 40 Favorites in just a little over a month. To put in perspective, the SMITE Xover that I mentioned only got 10 each in between a 5 month and 4 day period of an update.**

**As usual, Follow, Favorite, leave a Review, (switch to Russian accent) And as always, have nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a fair warning, there will be a lot of time jumps between major event happenings. If that sort of thing is not for you, then I would like you to either: A. Leave this fic and take your harsh commentaries with you, or B. Leave a review on what I should do, all the while keeping it to a non-disrespecting way. Every word counts and whatever ideas that you have for my story, and I am willing to take whatever you guys throw into the bin.**

**Disclaimer: The closest thing that you will fine in my house that goes to owner ship of either fictional piece of the two are the 7 books + 8 movies of HP, a handful of DC movies in the collection, and the two seasons of ****Arrow**** on the Netflix list. So in short, I own nothing but how this story goes.**

* * *

_3rd POV_

A week later with crimes being stopped left and right by the duo. The Dursley and Granger households met together by way of the two young crime-fighters. At the end of the week, both of the households got enough money to buy out a abandoned Mountain Warehouse (**Yes, that place exists, just imagine that the company moved to another part of the city or just closed down do to certain reasons. Also, I have no affiliation with them either, I just found the place on Google Maps.**) on the Kensington High Street in London. Both of the now 9-year-old's were set up shop of using the various workshop materials that were left behind by the previous tenants. They also used some of the frames that were used for certain things to use for their workouts.

While the two were setting up shop, Detective Lance was transferred over to a downtown London precinct. When he finished setting up his desk, he received a package with out a return address. He opens it up to find a cellphone that isn't used for the public. It rang out of the blue with an ID that said "BLOCKED".

He answers the call and asks, "Hello?"

"Detective," A low voice responds. "Do not try to trace this phone for it will not work. Me and my partner wish to talk to you."

"I take it that this is the Green Arrow and your partner is the Black Canary?" He asks.

"You are correct." He replies. "If you wish to talk, meet us at the Northwestern point of the Gladstone Park pond at 9 pm tonight. Come alone."

"Wait a minute, how do I know you and your partner wont leave me bleeding on the grass?"

"You saw those men in the bank after you caught us?" He rebuts.

"Yes."

"And you read the note that I shot by your foot?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to fear." The Green Arrow hangs up and leaves the detective to sit at his desk and ponder what the vigilante's would like to talk about.

_9 pm, NW pond point, Gladstone Park_

Right on the dot, Detective Lance walks up location and waits for the man and his partner to show up. Right behind him, he hears two sets of small beeps which are the voice scramblers used by the two heroes.

"Detective Lance." He turns to the voice to see a boy standing at around 4ft 5in in a green hood and holding a bow in his left and with a quiver strapped on his back.

He gives off a look of confusion and says, "You? You are the Green Arrow?"

"Gives me an advantage to confuse criminals, just you are now."

Lance thinks about what he says then remembers the robbers down in Surrey, "Sound reasoning, but if I'm not mistaken you said that you and your partner wanted to talk to me. I uh . . . don't see the other half of your group." He then hears the trill of a bird over head then hears a soft thump on the pavement to see a black clad girl the same height as the green archer she stands next to.

"You rang?" She states.

"Well now that we are all here. What do you want to talk about?"

"We've come with an agreement we'd like to strike." The archer states.

"We would like you to keep the police force in line to make sure they don't see us upholders of the law." Black Canary continues with.

"In return, you may come to us with cases that you cannot do. Whether it be out of your jurisdiction or you have high named criminals or men that are causing this city damage and can't be tracked down." Green Arrow adds.

"If you have people that you thoroughly trust in your department, you may bring them into this team, if you wish to call it." The Black Canary finishes.

The detective thinks this over, then a name pops up that might be of use to help out to them, "There is one person in the part of finding people that can help you take down people that are hurting this city. Her name is Lana Lance, a defense attorney for CNRI that works on cases of corrupt men, with money only going to themselves, and do nothing but take everything in this city."

The Black Canary raises an eyebrow and asks, "Is she related to you?"

He says, "She's my daughter."

"With all due respect Detective," The archer says. "We don't want to get your daughter into any danger we confront."

"You don't need to worry. If she gets into a jam, she can take care of herself. The self defense lessons from a father who is a cop come in handy."

The Emerald Archer contemplates the suggestion, and says, "We'll send her a phone like we did with you."

"Alright."

"Take care, Detective." Black Canary says.

The duo turn around and head off into the night.

_Another week later, CNRI_

At the desk of a one Lana Lance, the mail man swings by and places a small package on her desk to which has no return address. She opens up the box and sees a cellphone that looks like it has been turned into something for private affairs. As soon as she takes it into her hands, it goes off with an ID that is labeled "BLOCKED".

She accepts the call and says, "Hello?"

"Ms. Lana Lance," She hears a warbled female voice talk back to her. "Me and my partner wish to talk to you."

"Wait a minute. Who is this? How do you know my name?" She asks.

"You've seen me and my partner on the news have you not?"

"The news? Black Canary and Green Arrow?" She asks in surprise.

"Yes." She answers. "As to how we know your name your father mentioned that you might be able to give us some names on people that are deliberately stealing from this city."

"Uh . . . yeah I can name a few." Lana stutters out.

"Good. To settle this out, meet us Northeast point of the pond in Gladstone Park at 9 pm tonight. Come alone." Then the Black Canary hangs up leaving a shocked Lana Lance

_9 pm, NE pond point, Gladstone Park_

Like her father, she comes to the said location at 9 pm on the dot. As she waits for the caller and her partner, she hears two small beeps then a voice she knows starts to talk to her.

"Miss Lance, Glad you could come." She turns around to see a young girl dressed in all black, hair so blonde it would almost be white, a black eye mask, a sectioned staff, all the while standing at around 4ft 5in.

"You're the Black Canary?" She says in confusion.

"If you are wondering about my height, It gives me the advantage."

Lana thinks about all the men she and her partner took down in the few weeks that they have been known to the public. At the thought of her partner she asks, "Where is your friend?"

From behind a nearby tree a boy the same height as the girl in front of her, garbed in a green outfit with a hood, a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Right here." He responds.

"Well now that we are here. What is it you would like to talk about?" Lana asks.

"From what we learned of your father, he says that you are working on cases of big wigs in the city that steal money from anything they can get their grubby hands on. Is this true?" The Black Canary asks.

"Yes." The lawyer replies.

"If you have any particular men that need a little persuasion, you give us a call to meet up at any place of the city. When you are there, have along a copied file of the information that you have on the person." The Green Arrow continues.

"Would you guys do anything that would involve the person to die?" She asks not really putting much faith on them.

"We may be somewhat akin to vigilante's," The Black Canary says, "But in our rule book. There is only one thing that stands true to who we are."

"We do not kill. The only thing we do to anyone who is considered the security of the person is to make them incapacitated." The Green Arrow finishes.

"So what do you think? Can we work together?" The young black clad heroine says as she holds out a gloved hand.

Lana looks at the hand then back to the girl while contemplating the idea. She then grabs the hand and gives it a firm shake, "I believe we can."

"Good." The Canary says. "We will see you again."

The Duo walks off and head out into the night.

* * *

**And there is chapter 3. It may not be much, but it is the most that I can come up with.**

**Now on to the reviews:**

**To ElementalMaster16, akasanta, edboy4926, starboy454, Terrence Rouge, and Please Read my Stuff: Thank you all for the praise, and I hope that you all further enjoy what I write.**

**To vatsyayana69: Oh no need to worry about that, it will just show up in a later chapter. When, that is for you to wait and see.**

**To robert32514: Thank you very much for the advice. I will keep it in mind. I am glad that you are enjoying it.**

**To Shadowmaster Thor Stonehenge: Amen to that.**

**I would also like to thank Pagemember for adding this story to his "Harry Potter &amp; Naruto inc." community, Packed Mule adding this as well to his community called "Enjoyable Stories Made Easy to find", and Kaosu-Chisei Vermilion in his C2 called "The Fanfiction Expedition- All things fiction". A tip of the hat also goes to the new 47 Followers and 42 Favorites that added this Xover fic to their lists.**

**Next chapter that I will be doing will involve the magic in the lives of the duo heroes.**

**If you'd like to, add this to your alerts and/or favorite, and (again if you'd like to) leave a review.**

**For now, this is MM2013, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of The Archer and Canary Mages.**

**This chapter is going to deal with the subject of magic that is in the duo of heroes lives. There is also going to be a technique done by the two that is in reference to another awesome fic, but I'll leave that to you guys at the ending notes.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Period.**

* * *

_Harry POV_

_July 19th. The duo are now at the ages of 10 and 11.(respectively of course.)_

As I grind more arrows on the grinding wheel I hear my girlfriend walk in and put her stuff away.

In the past three years after both showing our hero selves to the public, Hermione and I have become thick as thieves. Even though we seem to be a bit young to be in a relationship, we already have lived lives where we were married. So in light of being in new lives, we decided to start our relation slow and be as boyfriend and girlfriend. While we do still stop crime and the big men of this city who hurt it, we still live out normal lives as kids in school.

As I grind away, I hear Hermione say, "Harry, turn off the wheel and turn around."

I do as she says and see why she told me to. All the arrows that I have made are floating in mid air.

"What in the-?" As I say that they all fall to the floor with a large clatter.

"What was that?" Hermione says.

I put my hand to my chin and think over for a moment on what to do with our new discovery.

"Think we need to head over to my Aunt's house, I believe that she knows about this."

We leave the warehouse and head over to the train-station to Surrey. Along the way there I try to come up with explanations on the floating arrows.

'_You really should wait till we get to your Aunt to figure out what has happened._' I hear Hermione talk in my head.

When we kissed that day on the roof top three years ago we believed something connected us together other than our love. On the second year of being the Green Arrow and Black Canary, I all of a sudden started to hear Hermione's voice start to talk in my head. At first it started to freak us out, but after 6 months, we got used to it and it became a huge help in communication in the field.

'_I know, but I feel as if this is somewhat familiar to me._' I explain. '_I feel like when I was but a mere baby that this stuff would happen to me._'

'_Sounds like you born in a family that was dealing with an experiment that lead to an accident that had you gain the powers that you just showed._' Hermione theorizes. '_Or, your family has a history of being in the department of using magic, and therefor it is an inherited gift._'

As we get off the train and take a cab to #4 Privet Dr., in Little Whinging. We knock on the door and wait for the it to open.

Uncle Vernon opens the door and sees the both of us, "Harry! Hermione! Good to see the both of you!" He gives the both of us hugs, moves back and says, "Come in!"

"Thanks Uncle." I says to him.

We walk in and hear my Aunt say, "Vernon, Who is it?"

"It's Harry and Hermione." He replies.

At the end of the small hallway we see my Aunt poke her head out and watch her face light up, "Oh, hello Harry! Hello Hermione! What brings you here?"

"We found something out that requires talking to you guys." I explain.

"Well have a seat. I'll make some tea if you like." Petunia says.

"That would be nice, thank you." Hermione replies.

We take a seat and wait for the tea to be made. When the tea pot and cups are brought out from the kitchen to the lounge, Petunia sits down, pours the tea to the four of us to which we gladly take.

"So what is it that you two found out?" My Aunt asks.

I look to Hermione and she give the nod for me to tell, "Do you guys by chance know anything about magic?"

From the sound of the last word, both of my relatives had an expression on their face that looked like it brought along bad memories.

My Aunt gives a sigh and asks, "When did you find out?"

I gave a look of confusion and replied with, "Just about an hour ago before we left to come here." I told her of the arrow's floating when I was grinding more of them, and when they fell when I started to talk.

When the story was done being told, Aunt Petunia looks to Uncle Vernon and says, "We should tell him."

I look between the two and ask, "Tell me what?"

"Do you remember when you asked us about how your parents died?" My Aunt said.

"Yeah and you said it is something that I shouldn't be told about till I'm older."

"Well the reason we said that, is to protect you from what really killed your parents."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks.

"When me and your mother were at the age of around 9," she starts. "She takes me out to a field that we played at a lot and showed me a secret. She held out her hand and grew a dandelion from her palm. It was the most amazing thing that I have ever seen! I ask how she did it and she didn't have any idea."

She got more and more detailed in the story and we sat there listening to how both she and my mother learned about magic. She told us about a boy she met that was a son of the neighbors that grew up with this phenomenon all his life. He explained that my mother was the first of her family to gain the ability to do magic.

"When my sister turned 11, we got a letter from a owl for a school called – Hogwarts? I believe it was?" She says the name in something that has escaped her mind. "And went to the school learning magic for 9 months in the next 7 years. During those years, she met a boy who was at first a prankster but later on became a major part of her life."

As she finished the last sentence, the answer popped up in my head, "My Dad."

"Yes." My Uncle says. "His name was James Potter. I fine gentleman, if I ever met one, that came from a long line of magic users. When Petunia and I got married, her sister introduced me to him and hit it off as if we were already brothers."

"Then at some point when you turned one, they both had to go into hiding. For the next 3 month following afterword, we heard nothing. Then on the 1st of November 10 years ago, we found you on our doorstep, wrapped up in a blanket with a letter on top of you." She turns to Vernon and asks. "Can you get the letter?"

He nods and get off the chair. After a few minutes he comes back with a envelope and hands it to me. I open it and read out the contents.

_Dear Petunia Dursley nee Evans,_

_I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your sister and brother-in-law have been murdered. I know that you and your sister have been close and this is not what you would want to read and would rather be told face to face. They were murdered by a vicious man who is a dark lord by the name of Voldemort. For now, he is gone, but I fear that he will be back. When he does he will be back for one person. He will be after your sister's son who is on the door step with this note, Harry James Potter. I know that she would've wanted you to look after him if they died._

_Be wary of anyone that is of the wizarding world. He will be famous to which my comrades and I want him to be know none of till he is old enough. We all know that he will not live a normal childhood if he is exposed to it._

_Take care of him and be well._

_With the deepest of sympathies and best of wishes,_

_APWBD._

I close the note and start to shed tears. I feel Hermione wrap her arms around me, and the warm emotion of loving care send through our bond.

After a few minutes of tears being shed, I composes himself and looks back to his relatives.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia says. "If you are feeling angry, all we ask is to not lash it out on us."

I look at the both of them and give a small smile and say, "I'm not angry at you. You two have taken care of me for most of my life. It is something that I do not wish to destroy with anger. I would've like to have meet them, my parents, of course. But the care the both of you along with Dudley have given me is something I cherish."

I stand up to which both my relatives and Hermione do as well, then separately hug my Aunt and Uncle.

"Thank you, Harry." Vernon says. "Thank you for understanding."

I give him another smile, then ask the both of them, "Did you by chance get something from them that is meant for me?"

"Yes." My Aunt replies. "Follow me."

We do so, and she leads us upstairs and to the attic. As we walk up the stairs to the attic, my Aunt flick on the light and starts to move what appears to be two sets of steamer trunks.

"A week after your parents died and you were left on our doorstep, one of your parents friends gave us these two trunks. We have been keeping them in here till the time your letter came. Now, seeing as though you have learned about magic earlier. I believe it is time to reclaim that which belongs to you now." She motions to the trunks, and I walk forward to them.

I kneel down to one the trunks then wipe off a nailed on label that is obscured by the multitudes of dust that it has been collecting over the years. When my hand leaves the label, I see letter initials that are:

_L.M.E._

As I move to the other trunk label and wipe it off to read another set of letter initial that this time read:

_J.C.P._

"Liliana Marie Evans and James Charles Potter." My Uncle explains. "These trunks were used for their schooling."

"Thank you for these." I say to them.

I see them nod in return. Petunia then says, "Will call you a cab to take you to the train-station. We guess that you will want to open these at the warehouse."

I nod then say to my partner, "Hermione can you take my moms trunk?" To which she nods in return. I grab my father's trunk and we head down the stairs to the front door.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon." I say to the two at the doorstep while I turn around to them. "Thank you, for telling me the truth.

To this, my Uncle puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "When you go to your school, you are more than welcome to write to us."

"Thank you Uncle Vernon." I grab the both of them into a hug. When I let go of the hug, then say. "You guys take care of yourselves, and tell Dudley that I said 'Hi'."

"We will." Petunia replies, "You watch after each other."

"We will." I say.

* * *

_Back at the Warehouse_

We put the two trunks on a set of tables and get to work. On both of the lids of the cases, we find a taped on envelope with my name on it.

I take the one on my mother's trunk, then open it and read the note:

_My Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I have past on to another adventure. If you are upset that I am not with you in your life, please know that I love you so much. It is the one thing that I will carry with me in the after life._

_In this trunk are all the books that your father and I have had throughout the 7 years of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and several note books on Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmacy, Runes, and Dueling spells. A side note that you should know involves my 6th year potions book called "Advanced Potion-Making" by Libatius Borage. In it are a multitudes of written notes on every page that make the potion several times better than what is written._

_Along with those, there is a book on a type of magical transportation that I believe may work. To find this particular notebook, find the one with a green cover with the word 'PHASING' on it. _

_The thing you must know about me is that I was also know for my potion making skills. It is a skill that I have mastered my way through and it was helped alongside by a man named Severus Tobias Snape. He is also known by (if he still calls himself that ridiculous name) "The Half-Blood Prince". You will see him at Hogwarts. He is the potions professor there. Had I still been alive, it would have been my job. When you finish your first class with him, go up to him and ask that you wish to give him something. The thing that you must give him is a note that I wrote to him and is now in the potions book that I told you has the hand-written notes in it._

_Your father and I may not be there with you in the flesh, but know that we are both watching over you and will always be in your heart._

_Live the life you wish to, find love and be happy._

_From the Mother that still loves you,_

_Lily Potter._

At the end of the letter I bring the letter to my chest and shed tears of joy, knowing that I am still loved by parents that are watching me from the beyond.

I hand the letter to my girlfriend then move over to my father's trunk to see what he has to say on the letter that is also attached to the lid like my mother's.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this then your mother Lily and I are gone. I would dearly would like to be there by your side. Whatever you hear of about either me or your mother, one thing we ask you to learn is that we always have and always will love you._

_Inside this trunk are family heirlooms that have been passed down the Potter line for generations. Along with it are several note books on invention ideas that I have that revolve around using the mundane (in the wizarding world it is called muggle, but I advise you to not do so.) technology to work with magic. To find this one, look for a blue note book labeled "M + M" which stands for "Mundane + Magical". _

_Another notebook that I have in there is the formula that give you the ability to become and Animagus. An Animagus is a type of magic that gives you the ability to turn yourself in to a animal. To find this one, find a red cover that has the word 'Animal' on it. I would advise doing this when you are approximately 15._

_One last thing you must read is are the books of the Potter's. I come from a family that is regarded as Ancient and Noble. The only thing that we don't follow in the house of Potters, are the pure-blood ideals. It is the idea that every one that is not born of magic, meaning mundanes and those of the mundane world that do magic, is below them and should be treated like the peasants of old. The people who do follow those ways call non-magic folk "muggles" and those that are the first of their family line are called "Mudblood", but that is labeled as an insult and is banned of it's usage in the line of our family name._

_One thing that I ask you to do is to find my friends for me. They will help you along in life and will also tell you the stories about our Hogwarts days._

_See, the thing about me and my friends is that we were prankster. We even called our group, the "Marauders". It was a combination of Me, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The Marauder names we gave ourselves were Prongs (Me), Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), and Wormtail (Peter). The reasons for the names are for what we can do. Me, Padfoot and Wormtail were Animagi in the form of a Stag (Me), a large black dog (Padfoot), and a rat (Wormtail), main reason that we did so is for Moony's little furry problem (meaning that he is werewolf)._

_You must find Lupin and make sure he is okay. With his furry little problem, he is shunned upon by the Ministry of Magic (the magical government)._

_Sirius will be in Azkaban (It is the prison of the wizarding world) due to being wrongly accused of betraying us._

_As for Peter Pettigrew, capture him and bring him to the head of the head of the wizarding police known as the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement). He is the reason for the death of me and your mother, and the imprisonment of Sirius. If you bring him in, Sirius will be free._

_When you can, I would like you to do these as a final wish for me. For everything else in your life, live it how you want it and not how everybody else wants you to. Follow what your heart says and it will guide you to the right way for the search of love._

_Your father,_

_James Potter._

I smile at the longer letter that was written by my father. I set down the letter and start to open up my mother's trunk. In it I see a giant set of books that are either hard backs or leather bound. I slide across the books until I come to a leather bound notebook in green. I take it out and see the letters 'PHASING' written on it like my mother said in her letter. I put the notebook back then look through the hard covers till I come across a gray book that has 'Advanced Potion-Making' on the spine. I flip through the book and see that my mother was note kidding on written notes on every page. On average, each page had at least 9-10 notes on every side of a paper in the spaces of lines and right along the line of the spine. At the half way point of the book the letter that my mother mentioned is there. Written on it is a name.

_Severus Tobias Snape_

"Wow." I say out loud. "When my mother said that she wrote notes in this book, she really did write on every page."

I feel Hermione rest her chin on my right shoulder and then asks, "Is that illegal?"

"Not unless it is kept secret." I reply. "I don't want to lose something that was done by my mother."

I put the book back and close the trunk. I move over to my father's and open it up to a smorgasbord of stuff. There were several sized boxes and notebooks and a handful of hard back books. I take out a blue colored notebook that has 'M + M' written on it. I flip through the notes and realized two things. One: these notes will come in handy to have for our voice scramblers, and two: I see where I got my horrible handwriting from. From the beginning to the half way point of the book, my father's calligraphy was just to the point of not being readable. I was plagued by that way of handwriting till I met Hermione. I had a feeling my mother helped him out in the same way when she met my father.

I switch out the blue notebook with a red one that has the word 'ANIMAL' written on it, knowing that these are the notes that my father made to become an Animagus. Unlike the last book, the whole book is filled with the unreadable words of my father's handwriting. I guess that when he wrote these notes, it was during the times when he was a prankster in the school and did them long before he got together with mom.

"Boy does that seem like déja vu." I hear my girlfriend say next to me.

"Yep."

We sort out through both of the trunks and the information that is written down. I have a feeling that this much information, we have a lot of reading to go over.

* * *

_12 days later_

We get up in the morning and start our daily morning sparing session. Whenever we do one of these, it usually end in a draw for the both of us. Speak of the the devil, it just happened again with the both of us have our staffs at our throats. We take off the staffs and put them on the table for another time, and get ready for day.

When we got the trunks we learned so much from them even though we don't have the required tools and items to use them. We were able to get our voice scramblers to be used with magic and have our weapons shrink at will. We were able to learn all this by learning from another notebook that dealt with wandless magic. The phasing ability took a week to master, but we both were successful in traveling to one part of the city to another without any problem. There were several other note books that involved various things but that's for another time.

As we got out of our separate rooms, we heard the sound of an owl shriek. We look up to the open window to find a barn owl on the window-sill with two letters on it's leg. I go over to the owl and take the letters off. The first one I see has the following on it.

_Harry James Potter  
Abandoned Mountain Warehouse  
Kensington High Street  
London_

I raise an eyebrow in confusion to the 'Abandoned Mountain Warehouse' part of the address. Then I just put that as wizards being exact. I move my letter to the next and see that it has the same addressed to the same place. The only difference I see is that the name of the person for it is addressed to my girl- I stop my train of thought and widen my eyes to the name of the person it is addressed to.

"What are they Harry?" Hermione asks me.

"Our Hogwarts letters." I reply.

"So . . . " She says seeing the expression on my face. "What is the problem?"

I hand her the second letter addressed to her. To which she reads out loud.

_Hermione Jane Potter  
Abandoned Mountain Warehouse  
Kensington High Street  
London_

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DAAAAAA! Okay I bet a lot of you saw that coming. But hey what can you do?**

**Now, did anybody catch the reference that I made? If you didn't that's fine. It was quite a small bit I can understand if you missed it. The thing in question is the 'phasing' book that is told through the letter of Lily Potter. This thing is used in a series of fics called 'The Elders of the Universe' by jjslll54. It is a really well written and well done set of fics that I give it out to all that are readings this AN as a suggestion.**

**To the 56 followers and the 41 people that put this in their favorites, I would like to thank all of you for reading and dealing with how I write. I know it may not be the best, but it is the best that I can do.**

**Though on the combined effort, the total for this story is up to 147 followers and 123 favorites. For that, I amazed at how many people enjoy my **

**I also like to thank shadownaruto666 for adding this in his/her community called "ravenxrobin or any robin blackfire or jinx or any good fic welcome", and Tolotos putting this in his/her community "HPCrossovers".**

**Now on to the Reviews:**

**To ElementalMaster16: I know, but it was the best that I could come up with at the time. I hope this is more suited to your liking.**

**To starboy454: Thank your for the praises.**

**To Hikari Nova: I thank you for the praises. Well I can't make any promises on the POV switching. If it becomes a problem for you, I'd suggest going back in the story/chapter and find out who is speaking.**

**To the person named "yo" posting a review in Ch.2: The thing you got to keep in mind is that this fic is dealing with both universes of JKR Harry Potter and the DC Universe of the Justice League. More to the point, you also need to keep in mind is that this is FAN FICTION. I write this story how I want.**

**Next chapter is going to involve meet the Hogwarts representative (You'll find out who it is in the next chapter so don't bother asking), Leakey Cauldron/Diagon Alley, Gringotts and the multitude of other wizarding shops that our duo need to makes stops at.**

**If you'd like to, add this to your alerts and/or favorite, and (again if you'd like to) leave a review.**

**For now, this is MM2013, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So moving on from big surprise (note the sarcasm) that I left you all with. Now were are all going on with the meeting of the Hogwarts representative. I know that it's been at least 10 months since I last updated this but I'm doing my own schedule of posting. Anyway hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If you are looking for the creator of either the Justice League comics or the Harry Potter book series. Then the person you are looking for is not the one who is typing down these words.**

* * *

_Previously_

"What are they Harry?" Hermione asks me.

"Our Hogwarts letters." I reply.

"So . . ." She says seeing the expression on my face. "What's the problem?"

I hand her the second letter addressed to her. To which she reads out loud.

_Hermione Jane Potter  
Abandoned Mountain Warehouse  
Kensington High Street  
London_

* * *

_Hermione POV_

"What?!" I shout incredulously. "I get that I was married in my other life, but now again? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just confused on the 'how' aspect."

"Believe me," My boyfriend – now husband – replies. "I'm just as confused as you are."

As we both sit and ponder on how we became married passing the proposal, the legalization documents, and the church vows. Before we even have a solution, a knock on the door jostle's us out of our stuppor. I answer the door and see a woman with one of the strangest attire's I've ever seen.

"Good morning." She greets, dressed in a long brown robe with a black under-dress and a type of brass collar ring. Her gray hair is done up in a bun that is in the back of her head. Resting on the bridge of her nose, is a pair of reading glasses.

"Good morning." I reply. "Uh, who might you be?"

"I am Professor McGonagall, of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I take it that you are Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Yes. Please come in." I open the door further and move to the side for her to walk in.

_Harry POV_

As Hermione walked to the door, I activate the spell to hide the all the vigilante and workout equipment. I move to the kitchen and start to make the tea for our guest.

Another book that my parents made was a type of charm work that made a room into something that seems more mundane than magical while making everything in the spell be fully functional. In this case, we use it to make the room more common than hero base.

_Minerva McGonagall POV_

I walk in to the house and see that it looks like a livable junction. When the address for Ms. Granger turned up to be this place, I was confused beyond words.

"Hon', we have a visitor." Ms. Granger announces. An action that made me once again confused.

"I'm in the kitchen. I'll be out in a bit." I hear the young voice of a boy respond. To which it further confused me.

"You live with someone?" I ask.

"Yes." She simply replies.

We sit down and she starts to ask her questions, and I answer them as best as I can. After about five minutes, I her footsteps coming from behind her and I see a young boy with eyes, hair, and a face that look like-

"Harry Potter?" I ask incredulously.

He looks to me and says, "Good morning Madame. And who night you be?" As he asks the question, he lays down a teapot with three cups.

I regain my composure and reply with, "Professor McGonagall, of Hogwarts."

_Harry POV_

I shoot my head up to the name, "McGonagall?"

"Yes."

"Minerva McGonagall?"

Her face comes up with a look of surprise, "Yes. How-"

I give one of the biggest smiles and say, "Kind of hard not to forget a name that was both a great influence and friend of my parents."

"How do you know that?" She asks.

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright. Now, I would like to know how is it that you are in this place with Miss Granger."

I look over to Hermione just as she does and she says over the link, '_Should we tell her?_'

'_We should, but we should have her keep it a secret._' I reply to her over the link.

"Professor-" Hermione starts off.

"Minerva, if you please, but only in private." She insists.

"Okay. Minerva, do you by chance listen to any of the mundane news around here in London?" My newly known about wife asks.

"A bit yes." Minerva answers.

"Do you by chance know about the two vigilantes that have been stopping crimes around the city?" I continued on.

"Yes. What does this have to do with why you two are in this place?" She asks, not really knowing where all these questions are leading to.

'_Harry, if you would please remove the work on the room._' Hermione asks me over the link.

I wave my hand across the room and remove the said spell work. The room then shifts to a comfortable everyday lounge to the base of operations that we use. I look over to Minerva and see her face go to shock. She looks over to the tall glass cases that hold our suits.

"This is the reason why we are living together in this place. It is our base of operations." I say.

"You two are the Green Arrow and Black Canary?!"

We both nod and walk over to her, "The reason we were able to get this place is due to both my parents and Harry's relatives chipping in for us. We told them our identities."

The 3 of us sat back down and we talked about our story. We went into the explanations of our past lives and the day the both of us gained our abilities. Then we moved on to the day we did our first heist and when we met. We then tell her about the mind conversations we learned about in the second year we have been fighting.

"Wait a minute." Minerva says after the end of the mind conversation bit, "You two are able to talk to each other by thought?"

"Yes," I reply. "We also believe that it has to do with this." I take a the pair of Hogwarts letters and hand them to her. She takes them and looks over the names seeing the last name of Potter on the both of them.

"Merlin's beard!" She exclaims, "I never believed this would happen in my lifetime."

"What would happen?" Hermione asks.

"I believe that the two of you have a soul bond."

To this the both our eyes widen.

After the explanations to her and the new discovery to all of us, we see Minerva slump forward and then put her elbows on her thighs while putting her hands to her temples to rub them.

I regain my composure then say to the shock professor, "We know that this is a lot to take in, but we need you to keep this to yourself."

She then pulls out her wand and then says, "I swear on my magic that I will not convey the secrets of Hermione and Harry Potter. So I say, so mote it be." After the words are spoken, a flash of light goes between us and then fades just as quickly.

"What was that?" Hermione asks.

"That is a Wizards Oath." Minerva explains, "It bounds me to not reveal either your secret identities or your soul bond unless you give your permission."

"That is a little extreme, don't you think?" I ask.

"It is the best way to keep your secrets." She replies.

We agree and then move on. We show her around the base and explain what the use of the equipment. After a few minutes of the tour, we come to the final piece of our stuff. Hermione and I move over to a set of shelves that hold our books. At the bottom of them lay the two steamer trunks of my parents to which we pull out.

The teacher see them and the initials and says in shock, "Where did you get these?"

"From my Aunt." I answer. "She had them up in the attic for me till I was old enough to know about magic. We found out about it and she gave us these. They are also how I found out about you."

After the tour of the house and my parents old trunks. While we were showing her my mother's trunk, she took out the books we would be needing for our first year. We headed out to buy the needed supplies for Hogwarts.

As we took the bus further downtown and to Charing Cross Road, both Hermione and I opened our letter and read what was in it. The first letter was the congratulatory letter of being accepted to which Minerva said we really didn't need to read. The next letter is a list of supplies for our first year. The only things that we need to buy are the wands, robes, potion cauldrons,vials, trunks, quills w/ink and a pet. The books that were listed are the same ones that my parents have in my mother's trunk. This was further confirmed by Minerva, and we simply ignored the required book section.

As we get off the bus and on to the sidewalk, we walk down to what appears to be a pub with a blackened sign. As we walk closer to the entrance of the pub, the sign clears up and reveals a sign that has a black cauldron with word written on it that say: _The Leaky Cauldron_.

The both of us look at the sign in confusion. To which Hermione asks, "How do we get our supplies here? And aren't we to young to be in there?"

"No this is just a way to get to the shops. As for the age thing, it is not only a pub, they serve food as well."

We walk in to the place to see it be a tad dark in lighting. Sitting at the tables were a multitude of normal and oddly dressed people alike. Overall it seems like nice place to either get a drink or a bit to eat depending on your age.

"Ah, Minerva!" The bartender, a somewhat portly man in a vest and bow-tie, says to the teacher escorting us, "Usual I presume?"

"Not today Tom, I'm officially on Hogwarts business." She replies.

"Right then." Tom the bartender says.

The three of us walked along the bar passing multitudes of people till Minerva sees a man in gray robes and a equally gray turban.

"Quirnius! I didn't see you there!"

The said man turns to see her and exclaims in surprise to her with the most major of stuttering, "M-m-m-Minerva! G-g-good t-to s-see you!"

She turns to the two of us and says, "Harry, Hermione, this is Professor Quirrell the teacher of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes at Hogwarts. Quirnius, this is Harry and Hermione. These two are my last set of first years that I am taking to buy their supplies."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione says.

"A-a-as t-to you. I-I-I h-h-hope that y-y-you e-e-enjoy H-H-H-Hogwarts." He replies.

"Have a nice day." I finish off.

As the three of us walk to the back of the place and into a small alleyway, I ask Minerva, "Why is it Professor Quirrell has that stutter?"

"Oh, that is a story that is a bit generic." She starts off with. "The story is that when he went off into the Black Forest in Germany he ran into a group of vampires. Ever since then he has not been the same."

"You're right." My wife replies. "That does seem a little generic."

Then Minerva turns to a brick wall that has a few bricks missing in the middle and then brings out her wand. She then taps the three bricks up the right side of the hole then taps the next two to the left. As she finishes, the bricks start to flip horizontally splitting the wall in half till one giant arch way was left in the middle of the wall.

"Harry, Hermione, welcome to Diagon Alley." The Transfiguration teacher announces to us.

As we looked upon the amazing shopping alley, the both of us were in awe to the multitudes of shops and the almost equal amount of people in the street. At one of the shops front windows we see a group of kids of all sizes stare in wonder at a sleek broom that was finely carved with sleek bristles. From what the kids at the window were saying it was a new racing model called a Nimbus 2000.

As we continued along the alley, one thought came to my mind that I as Minerva, "How exactly are we supposed to pay for our supplies? I don't think the wizarding world uses the British pound."

She simply points to a tall white building with the words "_Gringotts Bank_" engraved above the pillars, and says, "We head there first. Be aware of what you do. The place is run by goblins and do not tolerate anyone who steals from them or is dishonorable in any way."

We head to the entrance and see a warning to those that were to steal from Gringotts in the form of a rhyming poetry that Hermione and I fine both clever and nice at the same time, all the while keeping it at heart. As we walk down the hall were two rows of goblin tellers doing various things that deal with the bank. We pass all of them and head to the goblin that looks to be older than all the rest but no less terrifying if he were to be either insulted or angry.

"Excuse me." The goblin looks up to Minerva with an expressionless look, "These two wish to meet the head of the Potter Vault."

He puts away the quill in the ink well then leans over his desk to see us, "And who might you two be?" He asks.

I reply in a polite tone, "I am Harry James Potter. Son of the late James Charles Potter and Liliana Marie Potter née Evans." I then place a hand on my wife, "This is my soul bonded wife Hermione Jean Potter née Granger. Daughter of Jean and Dan Granger."

To this the goblin's eyes widen. He then pulled out a runic bowl and a knife with another set of runes on it, "If you would please place a few drops of blood in the runic bowl. It will confirm if you say who you are."

I at first think that the suggestion is a little crude, but giving that I do not know the ways of the goblins, I take the knife and slice my palm. I hold it over the bowl and let the blood drop. As soon as the right amount of blood goes into the bowl. The cut I made on my palm heals without a scar.

After a few seconds the bowl flashes green, "If you would please follow the goblin to your right, he will lead you to the head of the Potter vault."

* * *

**I am going to stop it there. I feel that 5 ¼ pages for a chapter is enough.**

**I'd like to thank the 64 followers and 44 additions to people's favorites. So far this has gone on to accumulate to a total of 211 Followers and 167 Favorites. Along with all of this, it has gained up to 12,300+ views.**

**Now on to the Review's:**

**To starboy454, Gracealma (Ch. 2 review), thunder18, , Kain129, and foxchick1: Thank you all for your support and I well get right on the next chapter.**

**To Hikari Nova: Look, if you get confused and want some help on how to follow. Just scroll back till you see a two words in italics that read as "[Name] POV". You then keep that name in mind and run the story through your mind as though person that is listed is the one that is telling the story.**

**To robert32514: Thank you for the praise man. I really appreciate it. As to your Flash story, take your time and do as you please. I've had the idea to do somewhat the same thing to my Pacific Rim: PJO version story.**

**To ElementalMaster16: Well, I would believe the two queries would go with the determination that the two also gained from their past lives. If you factor in what Oliver and Dinah had been through just before becoming Green Arrow and Black Canary, the way they got their abilities would factor to achieving control of their magic and the phasing technique.**

**To Gracealma (Ch. 4 review): I think so? A further explanation of what goes into what the pair were called will happen into the next chapter.**

**To edboy4926: Thank you for the praise. As for the Oliver part, I don't think I've fully decided to have the JL Universe and the HP Universe be on the same plane. So I think your idea is in the air for now.**

**To Estrela Polar: Muito obrigado! I vai ter direito sobre ele.**

**To Firestar Prime: Whoa, slow down there! That won't happen till much later. But if you're wondering, I'm still working on that.**

**To hermes6034: I think I just added it. Couldn't really tell you since it's escaped my mind.**

**Next up, the meeting with the head of the Potter vault, shopping and more.**

**If you'd like to, add this to your alerts and/or favorite, and (again if you'd like to) leave a review.**

**For now, this is MM2013, signing off.**


End file.
